Invasion Of Legendarywerewolf
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: My OC's latest evil scheme. To invade Equstria with the help of Nightmare Moon and his Daikaiju army.
1. Chapter 1: We're Daikaiju

LEGENDARY WEREWOLF

In my throne room, the four daikaiju who I released from the Monster Graveyard begins to create a circle as they join hands. I just watch as a sit in my chair. Suddenly they begin to sing. "We're Daikaiju! We're the best. We are stronger and braver then all the rest!" Suddenly they brake there circle and travel to different sections of my throne room and begin to start destroying the place. "And even thou we where captured we grew stronger everyday!" they continued in unison. "We're Daikaiju! We're the best!". As Gomess punched one of the columns that held the roof of my palace he sang "We'll stomp them and we'll crush them!" nearby, Neosaurus finished Gomess' line as he fired his chest beams at my diorama of Ponyville which was used to plan my evil schemes "We will turn them all into cinders!" he sang. Earthtron towered over my chess set which had my four titans, Earthtron, Gomess, Galberos and Neosaurus shrouding Princess Celestia's castle. "We'll freeze them…!" Earthtron said sinisterly as he fired his icy laser breath at the castile which made it turn into an ice block. Galberos whipped one of the other columns with his tail and sang "We'll demolish there city and set fire to the streets!" all the three heads of Galberos boomed. I had the map of Equestria on my wall which Neosaurus scratched as he sang "We will tare apart there world!". Earthtron then looked at Neosaurus while smiling sinisterly "Sounds good to me." They then make there circle again in the middle of my throne room. "We're Daikaiju. We're strong! We could be them all along, long, long! We're Daikaiju! We're the best!". Finally they stopped there idiotic singing and I get up from my throne chair so that I can brief them. The four Daikaiju then stand in a single line, all facing me.

"Look at what you done! It's a disaster!" I yelled at them. They just turned there heads and folded there arms and said "Sorry". I just face palm myself using my right hand which had extended metallic claws like Freddy Kruger. "It's alright, it's alright." I said in frustration. "I realized that you have a habit for destruction. That is the reason I summoned you.". "So boss, what's the next plan" Galberos asked. "Well" I be begin to stroke my chin with the same hand I used to face palm myself. "We are not at are full potential yet" I continued. "WWWHHAAAT" they all screamed in unison. "We daikaiju are always at are full potential!" Gomess spat. "Nah, your not! There's one who is missing in our group" They all looked at each other confused then they looked at me and shrugged "Who!" they said in unison. "Here. Let me so you." I escort them from the throne room, into a hallway and into a smaller room. Smack dab in the middle of the room sits a spiral that splits in half in the middle. In the middle of the split hovers an orb made of pink aura. It plays a clip from when Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. It just plays it again and again. "Who's that?" Earthtron asked. I turn my head back towards Earthtron who was the last to enter the room. "That….is Nightmare Moon" I respond. "What dose she have to do with our plan?" Neosaurus asked. They all get into a line and stand respectively as I stand next to the spiral. "She's are main source of strength. She knows this world better then any of us." I respond. I then sigh in regret. "Unfortunately she was defeated by Princess Celestia and transformed back into Princess Luna." I continue. "So…, how do we get her back?" Gomess interrupts. "I get her to trust us first. The natives will think we're the good guys all because of Luna. Then when the moment is right, I'll transform her into Nightmare Moon using the same power I used to revive you guys. After that our team will be strong enough to wipe out any one who opposes us and we'll take over Equestria!" The daikaiju begin to cheer and clap. "But wait, how will we get them to trust us?" Gomess ask. I then roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance. "I'll teleport there. I'll become friends with everyone but try to be a best friend to Lu…err I mean Nightmare Moon. And when she's willing to become Nightmare Moon again I'll call you guys to help invade the land.". They all looked at each other and smiled sinisterly. "No I got to go now. I need to prepare for my trip to Equestria." I said. I then exit the view room of my spaceship. The daikaiju begin to cheer and sing there song again.

"We're Daikaiju! We're the worst! We're so much powerful and destructive! We're the best!"


	2. Chapter 2: Arise Of The Daikaiju

Legendary Werewolf

A Sort Back-Story

I'm in my original form which is an Ancient Dragon. I fly above a place that looks dead. Ash and soot cover most of this land. The other stuff that cover it is mostly lava lakes and magma rivers. This is known as The Monster Graveyard. I stop and hover above a crater which has yellowish wires blocking the opening in the middle. Several eyes suddenly appear behind the wires and look up towards me. "DAIKAIJU! BROTHERS!" I shout at them. "Look at you in your disgusting prison! Who put you down there!" I ask. "CELESTIA!" they all thunder. I then shoot a ball of ghostly blue aura from my mouth which impacts the cage that trapped them within the crater. The wires begin to fade after the energy ball impacted it. "Now that I set you free! What is the first thing, your going to do!" I yell. A single hand from Earthtron, Gomess, Galberos and Neosaurus all erupt from the crater, completely demolishing it. "DESTROY HER!" they all shout. "Good answer." I say sinisterly. Suddenly Gomess rises from behind one of the mountains nearby, "Crush, Celestia!" Gomess said as he slammed his left talon into the mountain which the mountain exploded on impact with his talon. Suddenly, Earthtron appears next to a magma river. "Freeze…them…ALLLL!" he thundered as he blew his icy mouth ray at the river, completely covering it with ice. Galberos began to stomp on a group of small hillsides which resembled a city. He then saw a taller mountain in front of his and shot it with three fireballs from his mouths. "Exterminate…Celestia!" he thundered. Finally we see Neosaurus stomping on a rocky plain "Trample…her!" he echoed. They all get into a single file line and march away from my space station. "DESTROY CELESTIA" they keep repeating.

"Uh guys…." I said with a confused look. They all look back towards me. "YEA?". I then point back towards a giant spaceship which looks like the Deathstar from Star Wars. "My space station would be that way." I tell them all annoyed. They then looked at one another and shrugged. They then march towards my spaceship while shouting "DESTROY CELESTIA!"


End file.
